Losing and Winning
by Indigo Lacie
Summary: Uma mulher sem memórias. Planos secretos. Novos Inimigos. Ou seja, mais um dia normal para os santos de Athena.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Sant Seiya não me pertence, mas quando eu dominar o mundo, isso irá mudar...**

**Prólogo**

"_Fly, fly, little bird..."_

A garota mandava o cavalo ir cada vez mais depressa. Bem, era ir mais depressa do que não correr mais. Os galhos na floresta arranhavam demais o seu corpo, mas esta não se importava. Já passara por coisas piores, e se não escapasse, estaria correndo para o submundo.

"You know you can't scape" 

"Merda." Por que raios eles tinham que mudar a programação da guarda justo no mesmo dia em que ela executou seu plano? Se bem que, se analisarmos, o plano estava correndo perfeitamente. Esperar a troca de guardas, entrar naquela sala, pegar os planos, sair e cavalgar até o Santuário de Palas Athena. O único detalhe era que ela estava sendo perseguida.

"So why are flying with all this hurry?" 

Ela afastou o suor da testa e verificou se a Caixa de Pandora estava bem presa na sela do cavalo. Não valeria a pena voltar ao Santuário sem ela. E sem os planos também, de modo que a Amazona verificou se a mochila em que guardara os planos tão apressadamente estava bem presa. E é claro, colocou sua máscara. Naquele Santuário, não era permitido o uso delas a não ser se você fosse alguém importante. E como ela fingia ser uma guarda, era óbvio que não-

"_BOOOOO!" _O seu perseguidor finalmente dera as caras, devaneando seus pensamentos.

"Bosta" disse, freando rudemente o cavalo. 'Ele irá me agradecer depois. Se sairmos vivos.' Pensou.

"_Que palavreado, passarinho. É isso que Athena ensina a seus cavaleiros?"_

"Ouse falar de minha Deusa novamente, repugnante, e não terá mais filhos. Deixe-me ir."

O adversário riu, fazendo balançar seu traje . 'A Armadura de Pinguim.' – a serva de Athena lembrou. 'Uma das armaduras que equivale à nossa Dourada. Tô ferrada.' Graças ao inventor da máscara, ele não poderia ver seu rosto desesperado.

"_Sua Deusa nunca ficará com os planos. Nem você sairá viva daqui."_

"Sabe, concordo com você em uma coisa. Talvez eu não saia viva daqui mesmo. Mas..." descendo do cavalo, e colocando a Caixa de Pandora no chão. "_North Star_... Corra até o Santuário." Sussurrou ao cavalo "Só pare quando chegar lá, entendeu? Não volte. Adeus, velho amigo." E com isso, deu uma tapa na perna do cavalo, fazendo-o disparar.

­_"Hey, isso não estava nos planos! Cavalo maldito, volte aqui!" _Gritou, na sua vã tentativa de parar o animal, que passou direto por ele.

"Armadura de Taça! Transforme-se em proteção para meu corpo!" A Armadura de Prata de Taça obedeceu a sua Mestra, ajeitando-se entre o corpo definido e meio masculino. O capacete foi-se ajeitar entre os vivos cabelos ruivos e a máscara que escondia os olhos cinzentos. Libertar o cavalo tinha tido dois objetivos, distrair o adversário e fazer os papéis chegarem até Athena. "LÍQUIDO INCANDESCENTE!"

O golpe acabou pegando diretamente no inimigo, que não teve tempo de se esquivar. Uma nuvem se formou ao redor dele, com toda a água evaporada do local. Indo verificar o se realmente o tinha matado – Nossa! Será que meu cosmo se equivale aos Cavaleiros de Ouro! – "Líquido Ameno" Sussurrou, fazendo a água voltar ao estado em que se encontrava. Foi se aproximando do corpo que cometeu o único erro que não poderia. Chegar perto demais.

"_Passarinho. Você me enfezou mesmo."_

"Essa é uma cantada muito ruim, sabia?" – Sibilou, enquanto este a sufocava.

"_Esses são os problemas com os passarinhos. Eles são insolentes até o final."_ E só se ouve ossos quebrando, quando ele termina seu trabalho.


	2. Sem Lembranças?

**Losing and Winning**

(Perdendo e Ganhando)

_By Akane Kittsune_

**Ato I – Withou a Beginnig**

**(Sem começo)**

**Capítulo 1 – Sem Lembranças?**

Sol. Há quanto tempo não via isso?

Saori Kido desfrutava de algum descanso na cidadela próxima ao Santuário, Rodorio. Estava sentada numa fonte, enquanto as pessoas ofereciam coisas para ela, que recusava gentilmente. Timidamente, duas crianças se aproximaram dela. Eram idênticas, tinham cabelos alaranjados e olhos azuis. Usavam um traje típico da Grécia – meio sujo –, mas uma delas parecia ser meio centímetro maior.

"Moça!" Uma delas sussurrou no seu ouvido, como se fosse uma espécie de segredo. "É verdade que você é a Deusa Athena, e que protege a todos nós?"

"É verdade!" O outro falou, mais impacientemente.

"Mama falou que papai te protege. É verdade?" falou sem dar tempo dela responder "Mama falou que ele é um dos mais fortes!"

"Quem é seu pai, hã, qual o seu nome?"

"Meu nome é Nami! E aquele é meu irmão mais velho, Mani!" apontou para o garoto emburrado "Não ligue pra ele. Ele só está com vergonha!" A roda de pessoas estava se dispersando, voltando aos seus afazeres.

"Não estou não!" O garotinho cora "Seu idiota, você vai ver!" e, como todo irmão mais velho, bate no mais novo. Um soco bem dado na cabeça.

"Ah..." Deu-se um minuto de silêncio antes que... "BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! MAMAAAAAAAAA! MANI ME BATEEEEEEEEUUUUU!" e saiu correndo, em direção à uma serva de rabo-de-cavalo ruivo. Esta conversava animadamente com outras quando notou a presença do pequenino e suspirou quando Nami contou o que tinha ocorrido.

"Mani! Esperem um pouco, por favor. São meus filhos, _novamente._ Mani, venha cá imediatamente, peça desculpas a seu irmão!"

"Não vou!" Mani gritou, dando língua para a mãe. "Ele é um bebê chorão filho da mãe que não agüenta nem um soquinho!"

A mãe para, assustada. "Aonde você aprendeu esse palavreado, menino?"

"Oops!" O garoto deixou escapar "Com ninguém!" Mas, como vocês sabem, mães tem um Sexto Sentido muito desenvolvido, mesmo que não sejam guerreiras.

"Claro que aprendeu com alguém! Aposto que foi com aqueles desbocados, amigos de seu pai, quando deixei vocês com ele na Quarta-Feira!" Disse se aproximando do primogênito.

"O Tio Ikki e o Tio Máscara são legais! Você só está com inveja deles, porque eles são mais legais que você!"

Vendo aonde isso iria chegar, Saori mete a colher no bolo. "Bem, é só o Mani não falar mais isso, certo?" Claro, assustando a pobre da serva, que se ajoelha prontamente.

"Senhorita... Athena..." Falou baixo "Me desculpe pelo meu comportamento e de meu filho!"

Uma gota desce pela cabeça da Nona Reencarnação da Deusa Athena. "Pode se levantar... Hã!" exclamou surpresa, quando caiu por cima da serva, empurrada por Mani.

"Sua vaca! Não quero que você me defenda contra minha mãe!"

"Mani!"

"Já me cansei daqui! Vou embora!" Quando Saori finalmente conseguiu se levantar, só vê um vulto vermelho saindo da cidade, em direção à floresta.

"Mani, volte aqui! MANI!"

* * *

Ele sabia o que iria acontecer antes mesmo de entrar na sala. Ouviria muito daquelas vozes irritantes...

"Lacrima." Uma voz o chamou, quando adentrou na sala. "Recuperou os planos, assim espero." Era uma voz de uma mulher, que estava sentada numa espécie de trono quando ele chegou.

"Senhorita... me desculpe..."

"Hahaha!" Uma outra pessoa adentrara o cômodo. Trajava uma armadura, assim como o cavaleiro de Pingüim. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de seu companheiro, mas sorria sadicamente. "Majestade, foi por isso que pedi que designasse a mim a tarefa. Angelu não seria capaz de matar aquele passarinho e recuperar os planos."

"Schwarz. Acredito que disse para esperar na ante-sala até eu terminar de falar com Lacrima."

A Amazona de Pavão se levantou bruscamente "Vossa Alteza, por favor. Me mande capturar aquele passarinho desgarrado e os planos estarão seguros novamente."

O homem ainda estava ajoelhado, mas olhou diretamente nos olhos de Schöen. Havia um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto "Você até o poderia fazer, se eu já não a tivesse matado. Só não recuperei os planos porque ela soltou seu cavalo."

"Já se passaram uma semana. O cavalo já deve ter chegado ao Santuário. Você foi lento nas operações."

"Basta, os dois." A Sacerdotisa ordenou, imponentemente. "Terás mais uma chance de recuperar os planos perdidos. Mas se eles já tiverem chegado ao Santuário de Athena, Schwarz deverá cuidar disso. Agora vão."

* * *

"Mani!" Gritava a serva, enquanto procurava desesperadamente por seu filho, entre as folhas.

"Mani!" Gritava também Saori.

"Maniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Fazia coro Nami e o resto dos aldeões que passavam por ali.

Árvore, grama, flores, nascentes, pedras, animaizinhos e ladeiras. Nada de Mani. 'Ótimo.' Pensou Saori 'Nada de garotinhos com cabelo laranja. Ele não pode ter ido tão longe...'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" É ouvido um grito, que não poderia ser de nenhum dos que procurava.

"Mani!" A mãe, desesperada, corre em direção ao grito, seguida pela multidão.

No começo de um despenhadeiro, encontram o garoto, ajoelhado diante alguma coisa.

Um corpo, visivelmente feminino, estava estendido no chão da floresta. Usava um semi-vestido, porque estava completamente rasgado. Tinha uma pele morena, provavelmente queimada de sol, e o cabelo era vermelho-vivo. Mas o que mais intrigou Saori foi o fato de que no rosto, estava uma máscara quase destruída; O Olho direito se fora (da máscara).

"Deuses! Ela ainda está viva?"

Um morador se aproximou do corpo, verificando o pulso e a respiração.

"Ela está! Temos que leva-la imediatamente para o Hospital!"

O Hospital não era um centro grande, no Santuário. Era como uma Enfermaria incrementada com apetrechos mais caros. Mas certamente poderiam cura-la.

Athena, se aproximando da amazona ferida, e pede para que alguém manda uma maca.

"Sobreviva, por favor..."

* * *

A garota acordou lentamente, ainda meio adormecida.

Estava num local que parecia ser uma enfermaria...

Tinha alguma coisa no nariz, mas não lembrava o nome... A cabeça estava doendo demais para tal feito.

Por algum motivo, também não conseguia lembrar porque estava ali, mas aquilo era normal, não era?

Aliás... quem era ela mesmo?

* * *

**NA: Hoyyyyy!**

**Impressionante, não?**

**Eu postei o 1º capítulo depois de... uma semana, mais ou menos?**

**o Espero que gostem da fic tanto quando eu gosto de escreve-la.**

**Bye-bye,**

**Akane Kittsune**


	3. Quem é você?

Losing and Winning 

(Perdendo e Ganhando)

By Akane Kittsune 

**Ato I – Beginless**

**(Sem começo)**

_Capítulo 2 – Quem é você?_

_**Recapitulação do capítulo anterior (e a redundância é redundante).**_

A garota acordou lentamente, ainda meio adormecida.

Estava num local que parecia ser uma enfermaria...

Tinha alguma coisa no nariz, mas não lembrava o nome... A cabeça estava doendo demais para tal feito.

Por algum motivo, também não conseguia lembrar porque estava ali, mas aquilo era normal, não era?

Aliás... quem era ela, mesmo?

Um ruído atraiu sua atenção rapidamente. Olhou em volta, e percebeu que haviam levantado uma cortina ao redor da maca.

Sem hesitar, precisamente encontrou uma ponta do tecido e puxou violentamente, assustando um rapaz de cabelos azuis, que pegava – pra não falar assaltava – o armário de remédios.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" O homem derruba as coisas que segurava/roubava mas logo as recupera, como se movesse a velocidade da luz.

"Zeus, você me assustou, menina..." e voltou a pegar mais coisas daquele armário.

"Senhor..."

"Milo."

"Hã?" A garota parecia surpresa.

"Meu nome é Milo. Senhor parece que sou muito velho. Mestre parece pornografia. Então só me chame pelo nome." O cavaleiro de Escorpião fala empilhando mais alguns remédios nos braços. "Aliás, qual é o seu?"

"Meu nome é..." a garota inconscientemente coloca uma mão sobre a testa. "O meu nome é..."

"Ah, vamos... Seu nome não pode ser tão feio assim. Um nome sempre combina com o dono, é o que eu sempre digo."

A ruiva simplesmente sorriu e deu de ombros. "Não é a questão de um nome ser feio. Eu simplesmente não lembro."

"Hã..." Vendo que esse era um assunto desconfortável, rapidamente emendou "Pode me ajudar a carregar isso? Os remédios lá de casa acabaram, e o Dr. Falou que eu podia pegar alguns daqui."

"Tudo bem..." a menina se levantou com certa dificuldade, e pegou alguns dos remédios.

"Aliás, porque você está aqui? Você me parece bem. Está matando o treinamento? Deixa-me ver o que você tem..." Sorrindo marotamente, pega da maca, a prancheta com as anotações. "Perna direita fraturada em 4 lugares... Perna esquerda em 3... Braço esquerdo fraturado... Crânio perfurado... 4 costelas quebradas... Quê!" O queixo do cavaleiro dourado se arrastou no piso.

O olhar dele variava entre a garota, que sorria amigavelmente, e segurava firmemente os remédios, e a prancheta. Garota sorrindo, prancheta. Garota sorrindo, prancheta. Garota caindo, remédios derramando, prancheta... Epa!

"Garota! Você está bem? Aonde sente dor!" A metade de remédios que estavam com Miro acabaram quebrando, misturando os líquidos entre seus pés.

"Eu... não... consigo... respirar..." E decerto, a respiração dela está muito pesada. "Me... ajude..."

"Claro, claro!" O rapaz a ergue bem rapidamente, e a coloca na cama. Também coloca o respirador entre os cabelos ruivos e murmurou "Agüente firme... Vou buscar ajuda!" e, capturando todo o ar em volta, berra "DOUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

Mas Milo não reparou quando, ao sair correndo, batera a porta no rosto de um espião, que observava a situação com uma tremenda curiosidade...

OooOooO 

Algum tempo depois...

"Maldita seja Schöen!" Angelu di Lacrima esmurra a parede, tal qual era o efeito que a bela amazona de pavão exercia nele. "Um dia, ainda juro que parto aquele belo rostinho em dois!"

"Mestre Lacrima, não deveria esmurrar as paredes em momentos de fúria, deveria esmurrar a pessoa que lhe deixou com raiva." Um servo se aproximou, segurando um lenço ensangüentado no nariz.

O cavaleiro de Pingüim o olhou com desgosto. "Abdiel. Seu verme inútil. Creio que ainda nesta manhã mandei-lhe coletar informações sobre o Santuário de Athena. E o que aconteceu com seu rosto?"

"Isso não lhe diz resbeito, Mestre." O rapaz frisou a última palavra, revelando nojo. "E já boltei com as boas-nobas."

"E por quê ainda não falou? Incompetente. Sua lerdeza ainda lhe custará sua vida." E dá um safanão no pobre informante.

"Sim senhor, no vuturo eu serei mais rápido, cobra ardilosa." O xingamento foi murmurado, mas Lacrima ainda pode ouvi-lo, causando um reflexo na perna, que sem querer, acabou por chutar o estomago do servo, levando-o ao chão.

"Conte logo, inútil." O superior estava farto de ficar por ali.

"Não consegui berificar se os planos chegaram até Athena-saba. Mas..." outro chute interrompe a frase.

"Se não conseguiu verificar, porque voltou? Cabeça de bagre."

"O... O Bassarinho desgarrado. Aquela que roubou os planos... Mestre Lacrima não cumpriu a missão como deberia. A garota ainda está biba!"

Schöen não conseguiu ouvir a conversa toda, mas assim que saiu da sala da Sacerdotisa e escutou os dois conversando, postou-se atrás de uma pilastra, e ocultou seu cosmo. Afinal, não perderia cada detalhe, se fosse para arrasar Angelu. Significando que ela amou o fato da garota ter sobrevivido.

"Ora ora, Angelu querido... Parece que estamos encrencados?" Ela disse se revelando do esconderijo. "A Sacerdotisa não gostará nem um pouquinho desta novidade, nem um pouquinho..." Ela deu seu melhor sorriso sarcástico, para o terror de Lacrima, este último percebendo que estava em suas mãos cheias de garras...

OooOooO 

Uma escuridão envolvia meus olhos.

Onde 'eu' estava?

Por quê 'eu' estava ali?

Quem sou 'eu'?

Repentinamente a escuridão se desfez.

Vi-me completamente nua, e o instinto me fez levar as mãos aos peitos. Mas, logo percebi que era um sonho. Bem, pessoas não flutuavam, não é? Olhei para baixo, contendo um susto. Uma floresta. Alguns arbustos se mexiam, e logo revelaram uma figura de cabelos ruivos. Tomei outro susto quando percebi que era eu. Isso decididamente era um sonho. Meu outro 'eu' fugia de alguma coisa. Notei que estava sendo perseguida. Ótimo. Mas perseguida pelo o quê?

Vi alguns arbustos se mexendo, e definitivamente não era minha outra 'eu'. Desci vagarosamente até lá. Quando estava na altura de ramos mais altos, repentinamente cai no chão. Pensei em algo como "Achei que sonhos não doíam."

Decidi me levantar, mas percebi que a coisa que estava 'me' perseguindo estava por perto. Ótimo plano!

Ouvi passos. Cada vez mais perto. Tive a impressão que até as árvores se corriam. Um medo terrível assolou minha alma.Tinha que fugir dali, mas parecia que minhas pernas eram feitas de gelatina, de modo que escorrei de novo para o chão. Uma sombra se aproximava, e no momento em que achava que iria me pegar, mudou de direção.

'Isso quer dizer que esta coisa não pode me ver. Obrigado Deuses.' Exclamei em pensamento. Mas logo percebi o que havia atraído a atenção dela. Ah não.

Meu reflexo estava parado, de frente para ele (porque a sombra era visivelmente masculina), em posição de ataque. Atrás dela, um enorme penhasco.

"LÍQUIDO INCANDESCENTE!" gritou, fazendo um vapor de água inundar o local.

Um minuto se passou. Talvez dois. Um grito foi ouvido.

"Pensou que iria escapar, Passarinho?" Apesar do rapaz ter sussurrado no ouvido do reflexo, fui capaz de ouvir como se ele tivesse falado no meu. Também senti um aperto no pescoço, quando ele apertou o dela...

OooOooO 

"Urgh..." Gemeu, acordando. 'Um pesadelo?' A ruiva pensou, pousando a mão na cabeça, apenas para recoloca-la dolorosamente na cama.

"Acordou?" uma gentil voz ecoou no quarto, despertando completamente a jovem e a fazendo olhar diretamente para o rosto de uma jovem de cabelos lilases. Seguida de perto estava Miro e duas crianças iguais de cabelos alaranjados.

"Bom dia."

"Boa noite" um rapaz de melenas azuis corrigiu-a. "Você nos deu um susto enorme. Você está bem?"

OooOooO 

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite...

"Eu poderia ter vindo sozinho" O cavaleiro de Pingüim reclamou, enquanto andava pela floresta.

"Digo o mesmo, caro enfeite de geladeira." A amazona de Pavão respondeu. "Se você tivesse matado a garota, não estaríamos aqui neste momento."

"Eu a matei. Senti seu coração parar de bater e o pescoço se quebrar."

"Então seu informante está mentindo? Que bando de imprestáveis trabalha para você?" Antes que Lacrima pudesse responder, ela o interrompe. "Já chegamos. Trouxe o seu badogue? Vamos matar um passarinho..." - Schoën diz para Lacrima, afastando algumas plantas em sua frente, dando ao dois uma

visão plena do Santuário de Athena...

OooOooO 

"Se você definir 'bem' como ter fraturado as pernas, os braços, traumatismo craniano, e mais quatro costelas quebradas, me admira ainda estar viva." O médico disse, adentrando no cômodo e posicionando algumas chapas no écran.

"Por Athena!" exclama, aproximando-se da paciente, e começando a examinar suas articulações.

"Aí!" gemeu ao ter o braço levantado.

"Doutor Theotokopoulos!" Saori exasperou-se. "Algum problema!"

"O que teve!" Nami praticamente se jogou encima do leito.

"O que houve, anta." Mani corrigiu o irmão menor.

Miro deu um rápido tapa em ambos. "Parem de brigar! Doutor, o que aconteceu com ela?"

"Isso é incrível, mas..." O médico agora examinava as pupilas. "Todas as fraturas se foram! Inclusive a do crânio! É um milagre!"

"COMO É QUE É?" Fizeram coro o cavaleiro de escorpião e as crianças. "Ela está bem? Como se curou de um dia pro outro?" Miro acrescentou, preocupado.

Repentinamente, a ruiva explodiu. "Querem parar com isso? EU ESTOU BEM!" e corou. "Me desculpem..."

"Uhn... Você não consegue se lembrar do seu passado, estou certo?" ela confirmou. "Isso é devido ao traumatismo craniano. Esse repentino mau-humor pode ser da sua personalidade verdadeira."

"Minha personalidade... verdadeira?"

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Os gêmeos iam tentar consola-la, mas Saori os calou com o olhar. Não que Miro tenha percebido...

"Nossa, eu achei que ela era mais gentil. Que mau-humor!" brinca. Saori apenas o congela com o olhar. 'Homens.' Pensa.

Após mais alguns minutos, ouviram gritos de socorro. Miro e Saori levantaram-se prontamente quando um guarda adentrou o quarto.

"Minha Senhora, desculpe a interrupção, mas o Santuário está sendo atacado!"

OooOooO 

**Hoyyyyy!**

**Povo, me desculpem o atraso!**

**Praticamente o capítulo todo estava pronto, só as duas últimas cenas que me bloquearam, mas não me impediram de terminar!**

**Dedico esse capítulo ao ZiegfriedAnslaed (vulgo Zig, olha, eu acertei de primeira o nome! XDD) Fã, leitor e cobrador oficial de LW u.u**

**Agradeço também a todas pessoas que possam vir a ler este fic!**

**Até o 3º capítulo!**

**Akane Kittsune.**


	4. Ato de Desespero

**Losing and Winning**

(Perdendo e Ganhando)

_ By Akane Kittsune _

**Ato I – Beginless**

Capítulo 3 – Ato de Desespero 

"Minha Senhora, desculpe a interrupção, mas o Santuário está sendo atacado!" o guarda informou, preocupado.

Milo e Saori levantaram-se prontamente, e o olhar da Deusa encontrou o do cavaleiro. A enferma não entendeu nada, quanto ao ataque e ao Santuário. Mani encolheu-se, mas logo voltou à sua postura de corajoso. Nami agarrou a saia de Saori, com medo.

"Já estou indo." Disse, andando em direção à saída.

"E nossa mãe?" Nami perguntou.

"Nós já vamos encontrá-la." Athena o tranqüilizou. "Doutor, pegue uma cadeira de rodas. Nós vamos para o 13º templo. Lá estaremos seguros."

** OooOooO**

Milo olhou estarrecido para o campo de batalha. Centenas de corpos de soldados do Santuário jaziam sem vida no chão. Os valorosos guerreiros haviam tido seus pescoços quebrados, e mais de um estava sem a cabeça. Viu duas aglomerações de soldados lutando contra o inimigo. Aproximando-se, ficou surpreso ao ouvir duas vozes entoando números, como se estivessem contando. Percebeu que a contagem equivalia aos soldados mortos, e sentiu nojo dos inimigos. Já havia visto inúmeras batalhas, mas a frieza com a qual os adversários os matavam não tinha limites. Estes oponentes não deveriam ser subestimados.

"Quarenta e cinco? Só quarenta e cinco? Que tal tirar um pouco da maquiagem? Talvez esse peso todo que você carrega na cara esteja te atrapalhando."

"Quarenta e cinco... Quarenta e seis... Espere um pouco sim, querido? Pronto cinqüenta e cinco. Cinqüenta e cinco sem um arranhão contra... Hmm.. cinqüenta e sete, duas unhas quebradas, e um arranhão no rosto..Creio que é você quem deve retirar algo. A cabeça talvez?"

O cavaleiro de Escorpião se espantou com essa disputa. Os inimigos eram loucos? Ou apenas sádicos? Fosse o que fossem, havia uma óbvia discordância entre eles. Ótimo, poderia usar isso a seu favor.

Um dos guardas que ainda lutavam notou sua presença e gritou:

"Mestre Milo!" E o rapaz logo os tranqüilizou.

"Cuidarei deles agora. Não se preocupem, e voltem aos seus respectivos postos." Os soldados restantes foram se retirando, até que só sobraram duas figuras usando armaduras.

A amazona revirou os olhos, ainda que os outros dois não pudessem ver. "Ele acabou com a nossa diversão, Angelu querido." Tinha cabelos loiros batendo no rosto. Era bastante alta, deveria ter 1,80m. Caucasiana, usava uma máscara prateada, bastante parecida com a das mulheres-guerreiras de Atena. Sua armadura era cor púrpura, e tinha um longo rabo de pavão saindo de suas costas.

"Aparentemente sim. Deixe que eu cuide dele, vá cumprir a sua parte da missão. Ache a garota." Este por sua vez, tinha pele alva e longos cabelos pretos presos por uma fita de cor negra. As unhas, Milo logo reparou, também eram pintadas da mesma cor. E longas, logo o adversário era vaidoso. Não usava uma máscara, então se podiam ver seus inexpressivos olhos castanhos. Não fosse o brilho metálico nas vestes do homem, o cavaleiro poderia jurar que ele trajava um terno.

Mas algo que ele tinha dito o incomodou... 'Ache a garota' só poderia significar Saori ou a mulher misteriosa que aparecera no Santuário.

"Como ela era mesmo?" A guerreira perguntou a seu aliado.

"Você vale a pena?" E, para a surpresa de Milo e Lacrima, ela retirou a máscara com a outra mão, revelando os olhos violetas, um rosto fino e um sorriso sádico. Colocou uma mão em sua face e o beijou.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião parou estático no lugar. O de Pingüim tinha o maxilar quebrado de espanto.

"SCHÖEN! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! VÁ MATAR A GAROTA!" gritou.

"Paciência, caro Angelu..." Sorriu malignamente. "Agora, cavaleiro... **Todschönheit**."

Milo surpreendeu-se ao perceber que estava olhando profundamente as ametistas da amazona, e notando o que ela disse era provavelmente um golpe tentou se afastar, mas percebeu que seu corpo não o respondia. "Ah não." Exclamou.

"Ah sim, meu brinquedinho." E sussurrando no ouvido dele, ordenou. "Vá trazer... a cabeça do passarinho."

** OooOooO**

Em minutos, um grupo estranho estava indo em direção as 12 casas. Saori ia à frente carregando Nami, o Dr. Theotokopoulos empurrava a cadeira de rodas da paciente – esta incrédula com o local – e a serva, mãe dos gêmeos, levava Mani.

"Eu tomei um susto quando soaram o alarme." Confessou à visitante. "Isso é comum por aqui, mas fiquei preocupada com os dois."

"É comum esse lugar ser atacado?" A ruiva estranhou. "Vocês têm muitos inimigos? E, aliás, que lugar é aqui?" perguntou.

"Oh, você não sabe? – a serva ergueu a sobrancelha e deu um olhar em direção à Deusa.

"Mas..afinal..onde estou?" - perguntou a jovem, surpresa e levemente irritada.

Com um suspiro preocupado Saori explica à jovem sobre o Santuário e sua função.

A convidada fica em silêncio e desvia o olhar das duas. 'Isso... é familiar para mim?'

"Isso é só um resumo, a senhorita Athena fez bem mais pela humanidade do que ela própria..." Europa sorriu para ela, tentando anima-la. "Nós conseguimos vencer várias batalhas, iremos ganhar essa."

"Não sei... estou com um mau pressentimento..." Saori olhou para a direção que se encontrava a batalha, temerosa. "Um cosmo inimigo se aproxima rapidamente."

"Um cosmo? O que é isso?" A ruiva ouviu um baque e olhou para trás, escutou as outras duas exclamarem e viu o médico caído no chão, e em seguida nada mais enxergou.

** OooOooO**

Angelu e Schöen estavam semi-escondidos na divisa com a floresta, esperando o Escorpiano voltar com o "passarinho". Schöen lixava as unhas, sentada numa pedra, enquanto o outro anotava algo num bloquinho.

"Cinqüenta e Sete contra Cinqüenta e Cinco, querida." Comentou, guardando o bloco de notas no bolso.

"Anote suas unhas quebradas e arranhões também, querido." Replicou sem ao menos tirar os olhos das mãos.

"Criatura irritante." Pingüim cruzou os braços e encostou-se numa árvore.

"Ser energúmeno."

"Fresca."

"Besta."

"Idiota."

"Trav-"

"Gostariam de parar com os insultos? Estão me dando dor-de-cabeça." Uma voz se fez presente e ambos interromperam sua discussão para olhar.

"Ah, Agatha! Que susto! O que você está fazendo aqui!" Pavão respirou aliviada.

Lacrima olhou de soslaio para a companheira. Era mais baixa que ele com cabelos irritantemente roxo-vivos. Usava uma máscara preta (exceto nos lábios e nos olhos) e trajava uma armadura como a deles. Numa mão segurava seu inseparável cetro, com um falcão na ponta, e na outra carregava...

"A garota!" exclamou.

Ela sorriu por baixo da máscara. "A senhorita Hipólita sempre me manda vigia-los, pois ela sabe como vocês se dão 'bem' e não gostaria que isso atrapalhasse as missões. E enquanto observava os dois resolvendo UMA RIXINHA QUALQUER e deixando a presa escapar, resolvi agir. Bando de incompetentes!" bronqueou, jogando o corpo da ruiva no meio deles.

Schöen e Lacrima ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que ele quebrou o silêncio. "Ela já está morta?"

A amazona de falcão apenas afastou uma mecha de cabelo arroxeado da frente de seu rosto e disse:

"Matá-la não era a minha missão, mas a de vocês. A minha é apenas vigiar e fazer com que vocês cumpram as suas."

Angelu apenas pensou 'Há algo errado aqui... ' Enquanto Schöen respondeu sarcasticamente:

"Ah não! Olhe a competência da Grande Agatha! Nem matar uma pessoa você conse - O QUE É ISSO!" Grita, enojada, ao receber uma cabeça de algum infeliz pássaro no rosto coberto. "Sorte sua eu estar com a máscara!"

"Isso, minha cara, é o que você me pediu para trazer." O cavaleiro de escorpião responde, chegando ao recinto. "A cabeça do passarinho, não foi isso?"

"Pelo menos eu fui capaz de hospitalizar a garota..." Se vira para Schöen. "O Greenpeace vai querer o seu fígado se você continuar dando 'ordens' idiotas para seus brinquedinhos." Divertiu-se ao imaginar a cara dela por debaixo da máscara.

A raiva da amazona foi direcionada ao cavaleiro. "Eu te mandei trazer a cabeça dela! Não a de um passarinho!"

Miro apontou para Agatha, confuso. "Dela? Com todo o prazer! Virou aliada de Athena?"

"Não dela! Do passarinho!" virou-se para onde a ruiva deveria estar. Os olhos vidraram-se.

"Mas eu já te trouxe a do passarinho!" Suou frio, tentando ganhar tempo. Mas já era tarde.

Eles já perceberam que ela não estava mais lá.

** OooOooO**

Ela corria como se o mundo fosse acabar. O que em parte era verdade.

Agradecia aos Céus por Miro ter aparecido e distraído os outros. Ela havia acordado com a discussão deles, mas não havia movido um músculo. Se soubessem que ela tinha acordado, estaria dando um 'oi' a Hades antes que pudesse fazer algo. Felizmente o cavaleiro de Escorpião havia aparecido e a salvado.

Ele tinha feito alguns sinais com a cabeça, e dito para ela que quando desse, corresse até o Santuário. Mas, correr tinha três problemas.

Primeiro, era deixar o cavaleiro para trás. Ficava com um peso no coração ao pensar se ocorreria algo a ele. Principalmente se fosse por causa dela.

Segundo, suas pernas estavam a matando. Aparentemente já havia se recuperado, mas sentia dores lancinantes a cada passo.

Terceiro, estava completamente perdida e com uma sensação de que já passara por ali, pela décima quinta vez. E, lamentavelmente, era este o problema que mais importava no momento.

Além do quê, estava sentindo essa presença estranha vigiando-a, contendo-a...

Parou de correr em frente a árvores mais densas, sabendo do perigo que se encontrava à frente. Eram topos delas. O que significava que ela estava num planalto. O que na era muito bom, considerando a sua situação.

Ouviu um barulho de galho quebrando e se voltou para trás, era Milo. Aproximou-se dele, aliviada. Finalmente ela estaria segura.

** OooOooO**

Ela estava sentada em seu Trono, apenas acompanhando os movimentos de seus cavaleiros e dos inimigos.

"Em breve Schwarz e Lacrima encontrarão a fugitiva e darão o castigo que ela merece." Um maquiavélico sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "Mas... há algo estranho nela." O sorriso se desfez imediatamente. "Não, não pode ser..."

** OooOooO**

Tudo aconteceu num rompante, ela nem teve tempo de respirar. O cavaleiro de Escorpião, ainda sobe o efeito do Todschönheit, segura-a pela garganta, levantando-a.

"Ora, ele serviu para alguma coisa, no final!" Schöen falou animada.

"Só capturar o passarinho. Grande coisa." Angelu afastou alguns galhos e se aproximou dos três. "De qualquer maneira ela seria pega, não é Agatha?"

A amazona de Falcão apareceu nos galhos da floresta mais alta. "Se ela tentasse ir por este caminho, eu iria capturá-la."

A amazona de Pavão sorriu divertida e foi até a garota. "Passarinho... não adiantava fugir... o caçador sempre acaba alcançando a presa."

"Milo..." ela ofegou. "O que... aconteceu?"

"Cavaleiro! Seja um cavalheiro!" A sádica riu. "Deixe-a respirar! Mas, é claro, nada do passarinho fugir. Ah sim, não estranhe, querida Taria, mas ele está sobre o meu controle, por isso não responde ao seu chamado. Anteriormente deixei-o falar, mas in-fe-liz-men-te, Milucho tentou fazer você escapar, Taria. Mas o plano dele não deu certo. Espero que não tente mais uma coisa dessas, Milucho." Ela tocou o rosto do cavaleiro levemente.

'Milo...' ela pensou, antes de notar algo. "Ta- Taria? Quem-"

"Te contou o meu nome? É isso que você ia perguntar? Bem, senhorita Taria Puccani, deixe-me contar uma coisa." Ela ergueu o rosto da ruiva, forçando os

olhos se encontrarem. "Você acha que serve à Athena? Está enganada." Cochichou no ouvido da outra, para que o cavaleiro não ouvisse. "Serve à Grande Hera! Você a traiu, e nós, a elite máxima, viemos fazê-la sofrer..."

"Mentira..." Milo desviou o olhar ao ver que Taria estava quase chorando. Não conseguia controlar seu corpo, nem ao menos falar nada. Dava para perceber o quanto era doloroso para a jovem. Com o coração apertado, ficou imaginando uma maneira de ambos saírem dali. Não podia controlar o corpo, Taria estava impossibilitada de lutar e não poderiam pedir ajuda, visto que um cosmo mais poderoso estava impedindo a sua comunicação com o Santuário. As chances eram muito poucas.

"Mentira? Você vai ver quem está mentindo. Eu... ou você." Ela sorriu. "Escorpiãozinho, tenha a honra de acabar com a traidora de dois Santuários!" Afastou-se e ficou ao lado de Angelu. "Mate-a da mesma forma que o enfeite de geladeira não conseguiu. Quebre o pescoço dela!"

O terror atingiu a ruiva quando foi erguida pelo pescoço por Milo. Este tentava com todas as suas forças retomar o controle de seu corpo, mas parecia ser impossível. Olhou nos olhos dela e viu o medo. Desviou o olhar e pensou em um plano. Era arriscado e tinha muitas chances de dar errado. Mas era a melhor esperança.

"Co- Confie em mim." Disse com dificuldade, quebrando momentaneamente o Todschönheit. Taria assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. E no instante seguinte, desapareceram.

** OooOooO**

Ih... Aonde eles foram? (ri) Desculpe, não era minha intenção acabar o cap assim! (mentira...)

Não sei se tem gente que não entendeu (eu tenho certeza que acabo escrevendo de forma confusa, mesmo sem intenção) mas os nomes dos inimigos (e suas respectivas armaduras) são: Angelu di Lacrima – Cavaleiro de Pingüim Schöen Schwarz – Amazona de Pavão Agatha Le Fay – Amazona de Falcão Desculpem-me o atraso, mas ocorreram algumas coisas que me fizeram atrasar o 3º capítulo. (muitaaaaas coisas...) 

Ah sim! Criei um blog (novo) para comentar sobre as minhas fics! Chama-se Shojokyuu (Casa de Virgem!) e o endereço é o seguinte _www (ponto) shojokyuu (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com . _Prometo tentar atualizá-lo! (Pobre Kuzureru Hodo...)

É só isso... imagino! (XD)

Até o próximo cap!


	5. Revelações

**Losing and Winning**

_By Akane Kittsune_

**Retratação: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence e sim ao Kurumada e suas respectivas empresas. Somente Taria, Mani e Nami são meus. Schöen é criação de DarkRose, Angelu de ZiegfriedAesnlaed, enquanto Isabeau é criação de Juliane.chan e Hipólita de K-chan LP. Agatha pertence à Sinistra Negra... Ufa, esqueci alguém?

Capítulo 4 – Revelações

"Para onde eles foram?" Schöen perguntou espantada. Não podia acreditar que eles tinham sumido diante de seus olhos.

"Eu imaginava que a incompetente que você é soubesse. Afinal, você estava controlando o cavaleiro não estava...?" Lacrima suspirou. Havia imaginado que algo assim aconteceria.

"Eles não devem estar muito longe." Agatha ponderou. "Vão atrás deles."

"Fiquem onde estão!" Um homem, de cabelos dourados e armadura de mesma cor ordenou, acompanhado de outros dois com armaduras parecidas. As vestimentas não deixavam dúvidas sobre suas identidades.

"A elite de Athena... Cavaleiros de ouro." Angelu murmurou sério. Era exatamente o que temia que acontecesse: a chegada da cavalaria antes que a traidora fosse capturada.

"Vejo que vocês sabem que somos. Mas a questão é..." O cavaleiro com cabelos azul petróleo falou. "Quem vocês são."

"Não é importante, Camus. É só os matarmos e tudo se resolverá." O terceiro tinha um brilho maligno no olhar. E para a surpresa dos adversários, seu dedo ostentava luminosidade parecida. "Não estou certo?"

Shaka ignorou Máscara da Morte.

"Quem são eles nos interessa, mas o motivo de estarem perturbando a ordem do Santuário de Athena é mais importante. Por que atacaram o cavaleiro de Escorpião e uma convidada da Deusa?" Perguntou enquanto o cavaleiro de Câncer resmungou algo para depois se silenciar.

"Cavaleiros... Creio que entre vocês, lealdade seja uma qualidade importante, não?" Para o espanto de todos, Agatha se pronunciou.

"Evidentemente sim." Camus concordou, deixando Máscara apenas mais furioso.

"Isso não é hora de conversar, é de lutar!" Protestou em vão.

"Exato.Então, como protegem uma traidora do _nosso Santuário_?" Argumentou. "Ela traiu o seu Santuário também! Como a protegem sabendo disso?"

Alguns momentos se passaram antes que Shaka respondesse. O silêncio não era cortado por nenhum deles, tampouco pelos pássaros. Estes em luto por seu companheiro morto por Milo.

"Nossa Deusa é misericordiosa." Começou. "Ela não se importa que alguém tenha cometido um crime, desde que se arrependa do fato".

Agatha o fitou com incredulidade e respondeu:

"A nossa não perdoa traições tão facilmente. Por isso, ela deve pagar!" Voltando-se para seus companheiros. "Schöen, Lacrima, garantam que eles fiquem ocupados enquanto mato o passarinho, entendido?"

Anuindo Pingüim e Pavão se posicionaram, porém, quando Agatha estava prestes a descer o desfiladeiro para procurar Milo e Taria um grandioso cosmo preencheu a floresta.

"**NÃO, MEUS GUERREIROS. VOCÊS DEVEM RETORNAR."**

"H-Hipólita!" Os inimigos de Pallas surpreenderam-se ao ouvir o cosmo dela.

"Voltar? Mas senhora, estamos tão perto de nosso objetivo!" Angelu questionou.

"**NÃO IMPORTA. RETROCEDAM." **E antes que soubessem, o cosmo já havia sumido.

Schöen fitou Agatha, e esta deu de ombros indo pelo caminho contrário do Santuário de Athena.

"Ah, que peninha... Hoje não posso mais brincar com os cavaleiros de Athena. Por favor, mandem lembranças minhas para aquele cavaleiro de cabelos azuis... Digam que ele é meu!" Falou a amazona de pavão acenando e jogando um beijinho para eles

Camus e Shaka espantaram-se e tiveram o mesmo pressentimento que Milo anteriormente: em hipótese alguma, deveriam subestimar os adversários.

"Já vão?" Câncer manifestou sua desaprovação. "Fiquem e lutem!"

"Não se preocupe." Lacrima olhou de soslaio para ele. "Voltaremos. E da próxima vez, levaremos conosco a cabeça do passarinho traidor."

"Então... só nos resta impedir." O mago do gelo e da água sentenciou.

Os cavaleiros não se moveram enquanto os inimigos não saíram totalmente do território do Santuário de Pallas Athena. Quando não sentiram mais seus cosmos, Shaka ficou apreensivo, haveria mais uma guerra sem sentido?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Taria acordou sentindo uma dor lancinante no braço esquerdo. Temeu que o tivesse quebrado. Ao recobrar mais da sensibilidade, reparou que dois braços – quentes – a envolviam.

"Acordou?" Milo perguntou, num misto de preocupação e animação.

A ruiva confirmou, tentando relembrar dos últimos momentos. Após um grande esforço o cavaleiro quebrado o domínio do Todschönheit e se jogado à velocidade da luz pelo penhasco. Ele também havia amortecido a queda dos dois, sofrendo assim a maior parte dos danos.

"Me desculpe..." Murmurou a jovem.

"Pelo o quê?" Ele sorriu novamente.

"Tudo isso... Está ocorrendo por minha causa e eu não sei nem o por quê!" Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos cinzentos e molhar a armadura de escorpião.

O rapaz abriu a boca para dizer algo engraçado, mas percebeu que não adiantaria. Taria precisava de apoio e brincadeiras não adiantariam. Ao invés disso, fez o que seu coração mandou: a abraçou.

"Já se aproveitando da convidada, Milo?" Uma figura loira o censurou do alto da colina, fazendo-o sair daquele abraço quase que instantaneamente.

"SHAKA! Quando vocês chegaram aí encima?!" Rebateu.

"Há pouco. E qual o motivo de vocês estarem aí...?"

"NÃO ACREDITO QUE ME JOGUEI UM POUCO ANTES DE VOCÊS CHEGAREM!" Praguejou a mãe de alguém ao vento.

"Calma Milo..." A ruiva tentou amenizá-lo. "Como você poderia saber?"

"Vamos logo. Athena já nos chamou. Subam logo."

"SUBIR? 'Cê viu o meu estado?!! #!!!!"

"MILO! SUBA LOGO!" Shaka ordenou, o que fez Escorpião e Taria começarem a se levantar.

"Por onde raios nós iremos subir isso?!" O cavaleiro lamentou-se.

Enquanto os dois subiam o penhasco, Máscara da Morte prestou atenção na ruiva... Ela lembrava alguém... Como um estalo, a lembrança veio até a mente dele. Sabia quem a maldita era!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Pouco tempo depois, já estavam de volta à Décima Terceira Casa. A menina Athena os convocara para confabular com aqueles que participaram da primeira luta. As decisões ali tomadas seriam repassadas aos outros por intermédio de Shaka.

"Então, comecemos. Digam-me tudo o que sabem sobre estes adversários." Saori estava de pé, em frente ao Trono do Grande Mestre, segurando Nike na sua mão direita.

"Eles são adversários fortes. Ouso dizer que se equiparam ao nível da Elite Dourada." Shaka esclareceu. "Afinal, mantiveram em seu domínio Milo de Escorpião."

"Como fizeram isso? E quem o fez?"

"A amazona intitulada Schöen. Creio que ela o hipnotizou." Camus explicou para a deusa.

Estavam no salão Shaka, Camus, Máscara da Morte, Milo e Taria. Eles por terem lutado contra os inimigos, e ela por ser o alvo deles. Shaka e Camus tomavam a frente. Máscara estava irritado por não ter derrotado nenhum inimigo e por estar ali discutindo o que já sabia.

Já Milo e Taria...

Esta estava apreensiva por estarem falando da situação em sua frente, sentia como se estivesse levando uma bronca. Inconscientemente pegou na mão de Escorpião (seria um gesto muito utilizado no passado?) e assustou-se quando ele a fitou, _corado._Ao notarseu ato corou também.

Afastaram-se alguns passos

_'O que você pensa que estava fazendo?!' _Recriminou-se.

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir a mão dele apertar a sua novamente. Aceitando-a, não importava quem ela fosse...

Por um momento, viu-se desejando que o tempo parasse. Mas, Cronos é impiedoso, mesmo deposto de seu trono no Olimpo.

"E por qual motivo estão atrás de Taria-san?" A grega perguntou.

"Alegam que ela traiu o Santuário deles e o nosso." Foi a vez de Câncer se pronunciar. "E provavelmente é verdade."

A reação da ruiva foi apertar a mão do outro. Não poderia negar isso.

"Ei, ei, ei, Máscara. Ainda não temos certeza!" Milo a defendeu, para a alegria dela.

A resposta dele foi mirar a mão entrelaçada dos dois e sorrir sarcasticamente:

"E temos certeza de que você **não **está envolvido emocionalmente com isso, não?"

Milo ia revidar, mas Pallas interrompeu.

"Calados. Milo, por favor, vá buscar Saga e diga que eu preciso dele aqui. Depois vá até a enfermaria e trate de seus ferimentos." Uma reclamação surgiu na sua mente, mas não a revelou. Saiu em seguida do salão, fazendo a Deusa suspirar.

"Athena..." Shaka começou.

"Máscara. Por favor, acompanhe Taria-san para seus aposentos no Décimo Terceiro Templo. Depois a leve para o hospital."

"Que seja." Foi em direção à porta e fez um gesto para que a outra o seguisse.

A moça de cabelos arroxeados olhou ao redor, reparando em seus guerreiros. Não haviam sofrido um único arranhão, mas ainda existiria outra batalha. E vidas se perderiam, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Pessoas que poderiam amar, mas eram impedidas por sua obrigação com ela. Gente como Taria e Milo.

"Saori...?" Aquário perguntou, preocupado. "Não acha melhor repousar?"

Ela sorriu. Camus aparentava seriedade e frieza, mas só a primeira característica era verdade. Ele se preocupava com o bem estar de todos, assim como ela. Shaka também. Embora não demonstrasse com freqüência, o loiro também sentia o mesmo.

"Irei enviar um recado aos cavaleiros. Uma nova Guerra Santa virá... Vinda do Leste." Levantou-se e andou até seu quarto, localizado atrás da cortina daquela mesma sala.

"Quem está nos atacando dessa vez?"

"Sabem... todas as Guerras Santas são brigas de família. Sem sentido, inúteis... E destrutivas. Particularmente quando os parentes não se gostam muito..." Abriu uma passagem pelo pesado tecido vermelho e a transpassou. "Neste caso, é a minha madrasta." Suspirou. "Podem se retirar."

Os dourados se fitaram e nem precisaram falar uma única palavra. Entendiam de Mitologia Grega o suficiente para terem uma idéia da família enorme dos Deuses.

"_Hera!"_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Os três caminhavam à passos lentos pelo Templo. Os passos a ecoar no piso de mármore. Caminhavam até o fundo do aposento, em direção a um grande portão enegrecido. Ao chegarem mais perto, ele se escancarou, dando-os a visão de uma escadaria imensa. No final dela, um trono onde a pessoa que os chamara estava sentada. Tinha belos cabelos escuros e não deveria ser mais alta que a amazona de Pavão. Os olhos rubros os fitaram brevemente.

"Enviei três da minha mais poderosa elite e nem conseguiram matar uma simples garota... Que agora está desmemoriada. Espero que isso mostre o quanto os cavaleiros de Athena são poderosos, não o quanto vocês são inúteis."

Agatha, Angelu e Schöen ajoelharam-se subservientes. Sabiam que iriam receber uma reprimenda. Hipólita não era de poupar palavras quanto a seus subordinados.

"Deveriam agradecer à Grande Hera que os planos tenham mudado." A morena sorriu sarcasticamente.

Eles ergueram a cabeça, surpresos. Não deveriam mais matar a traidora?

"Irei dar mais uma chance à vocês, mas não agora. Outros precisam mostrar seu valor." Ela fez um gesto para que eles fossem embora. "Agora vão. Repousem até a próxima batalha."

Os guerreiros ergueram-se e saíram do Templo em silêncio. Cada um seguiu para seus próprios aposentos. Sem querer, Lacrima esbarrou em Pavão (Ou seria ao contrário?) e, mais uma vez, começaram a discutir.

"Olhe por onde anda, enfeite de geladeira!" A loira reclamou.

"Minha cara, foi você que..." Ambos nem repararam que seguiam em direção ao quarto de Pingüim.

Le Fay revirou os olhos por debaixo da sua máscara de Pierrô, ignorando a briguinha – que não seria a primeira nem a milésima – e andou até sua própria abadia. De costas para eles, retirou a máscara e soprou sua franja violeta para longe dos olhos, sem sucesso.

_'Quando é que eles vão parar de agir tão infantilmente?'_

**OoOoOoOoO**

A convidada de Athena seguia silenciosamente o cavaleiro de Câncer pelo corredor. Pelos corredores viu servos seguindo em direções opostas, conversando e rindo indo em direção às suas tarefas. Abraçou-se com apenas uma das mãos e continuou. Ainda observando, não percebeu que Máscara havia parado para abrir uma porta.

"Aqui, ruivinha!" Ele chamou a atenção dela. Taria voltou-se envergonhada e desculpou-se.

"Cuidado pra não se perder..." O guerreiro sorriu sarcasticamente. Ela pressentiu que esse homem não daria a mínima se ela o fizesse. E talvez até contribuísse...

Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Desconcertada, reparou melhor no cavaleiro, era quase como... Já o tivesse visto...

Decidiu afastar esse tipo de pensamento da mente e entrou no quarto. Maravilhou-se ao perceber a imensidão deste (Câncer percebeu isso e informou-lhe que, comparado com o quarto da Deusa, era minúsculo) e sentou-se na cama, avaliando a maciez. Alisou a cama e animou-se ao pensar que dormiria ali.

"Faz tempo que eu não durmo numa cama confortável..." Falou casualmente e logo percebeu o significado. Revelara algo, subconscientemente, de seu passado.

"Sabe, ruiva..." Disse, enquanto aproximava-se de onde ela estava sentada.

Ainda aproveitando as imagens do sono tranqüilo que iria ter a jovem não percebeu quando ele pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo, arrancando uma das presilhas douradas.

"Hm...?" O viu brincar com o enfeite, passando-o pelos dedos. "Poderia... me devolver...? Por favor?"

A resposta dele foi jogar o objeto contra ela, batendo-lhe no rosto. Quando ia ser feita uma reclamação, Câncer derrubou-a na cama, prendendo-a. Temendo o pior, ela começou a debater-se, tentando fugir.

"O-o que você está fazendo?!" Ela protestou.

"Não se preocupe, não vou te molestar..." Sorriu maliciosamente. "Se eu realmente quisesse algum sexo, escolheria uma loira afim disso. Ruivas não fazem o meu tipo." O sorriso se alargou "Só farei uma ameaça..."

"Quê...? Deixe-me ir!" Ainda procurando sair daquela situação, Taria tentou acertá-lo com um golpe que funciona contra qualquer homem: chutou-lhe nos países baixos.

Uma tentativa vã. Máscara era mais forte (sem falar mais poderoso) do que ela. Sem esforço prendeu as pernas dela entre as suas. Em seguida, colocou as duas mãos em seu pescoço, ainda segurando o adorno, e começou a sufocá-la.

"Ah... ar..." Ela suplicou. "Sol... te... me..."

"Ainda não, ruivinha. Temos muito que conversar. Conversar não é a palavra... O certo seria avisar. EU tenho muito que te avisar."

Mais uma nova tentativa de libertação. Novamente falha.

"Tsc, tsc, Puccani. Fique quieta! Assim a conversa terminará mais rapidamente. Há tempos tenho desconfiado de quem você era... Ao ver sua presilha tive certeza. Você é a traidora do Santuário!"

Taria sentia o enfeite marcar-lhe a garganta e a deixar sem ar. Sabia que desmaiaria e que este momento estava próximo. Teve medo de não acordar depois.

"Te farei um favor porque é mulher, se fosse homem, já estaria morto. Se você ao menos PENSAR em matar alguém por aqui novamente, você vai acordar morta. Espere, isso é pleonasmo. Você NEM irá acordar. SE você trair novamente quem for, por memória de Tâmes, irei pegar seu belo rostinho e esfregar na terra que a cobre, vadia! Depois cortarei sua cabeça e a farei de vaso de flores! Entendeu? Se você se atrever a realmente trair este Santuário novamente, Taria Puccani, eu, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, juro que a matarei com as próprias mãos. E depois darei para aqueles vagabundos de Hera!!"

"Ta- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ELA?!" Um enfaixado Milo exclamou, indo socorrê-la. Empurrou o cavaleiro para fora da cama e sentou Taria na cama. Enraiveceu-se ao ver que ela ofegava. "MÁSCARA! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?!"

Câncer ignorou completamente a pergunta do seu parente artrópode, começando a sair do aposento, mas antes de fechar a porta, disse algo que ficaria na mente dela por muito tempo.

"Lembre-se disso, Puccani."

Taria arregalou os olhos e viu-o partir, nem reparando que Milo perguntava se ela estava bem. _"Ele sabe... Ele sabe quem sou!! Mas... Ele não falará nem uma palavra, nem que dependesse da sua própria vida. Meus Deuses, o que eu fiz à um homem destes?!"_

"TARIA! Acorda!" O rapaz de cabelos azulados pegou o queixo dela com a mão, forçando-a a encará-lo. "O que ele te fez?!"

"Na-nada. Ele não me fez nada." Ela respondeu. Não queria que Milo se preocupasse com esse tipo de coisa. Depois reparou o quanto seus rostos estavam próximos, e se avermelhou. Escorpião, provavelmente não se tocou disso, e a levantou pela mão, a guiando para algum lugar. "Mi-Milo?!"

"Vamos. Você está precisando respirar ar puro." Ele sorriu novamente para ela. "Sem contar de algumas roupas novas. Ordens de Athena." Mostrou algo retangular. Taria reconheceu como sendo um cartão de crédito e perguntou-se de onde teria saído. "Acho que você ainda não conhece o Santuário, ou não se lembra. De qualquer maneira, vamos ao tour depois de irmos às compras." Os servos por ali notavam a corrida apressada dos dois e sorriam. Estava óbvio para qualquer pessoa (menos para o cavaleiro e a convidada) o que estava acontecendo. Alguns estavam reprovando o relacionamento, outros aceitando-o. A maior parte das reclamações era feitas pelas mulheres, que não acreditavam que o "solteiro mais desejado do Santuário" tivera seu coração fisgado...

**OoOoOoOoO**

"**Entrem."** Hipólita comandou.

Duas figuras penetraram no Templo. Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos escuros, usando ma máscara mas não uma armadura. Usava um conjunto negro com uma faixa amarrada à cintura. A vestimenta do rosto era branca, com três garras vermelhas cortando a face esquerda. Já o outro era alto, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros frios. Possuía traços femininos. Trajava um terno marrom, com uma gravata vinho.

"Yahiko, Isabeau..." Ao ouvirem seus nomes, ambos se ajoelharam. "Bem vindo de volta Yahiko. Os negócios andam bem?"

O rapaz murmurou um sim sem olhar para a Sacerdotisa.

"Isabeau. Alguma novidade nas fronteiras?" perguntou recebendo um não.em resposta "Pois bem. Eu tenho ordens para os dois."

Ela levantou-se do Trono e desceu as escadas até eles.

"Quero que... Tragam Taria aqui. Viva."

Isabeau Chevalier ergueu a cabeça em surpresa. Yahiko também, mas ele não estava informado sobre a traição, já que estivera na Alemanha, mas decidiu não perguntar nada.

"Minha senhora! Ela traiu o Santuário! Deveria ser apedrejada e morta!" A ruiva manifestou-se, erguendo-se. Seu companheiro continuava ajoelhado. "Ela não merece NEM adentrar este solo sagrado!"

"Já basta, Águia." A morena encerrou. "São ordens da Grande Hera. Ordens que nem mesmo eu posso contrariar."

"Sim senhora..." Acocorou-se novamente.

"Vão assim que pegarem suas armaduras. Sem distrações. E Chevalier, por favor, explique tudo para Colibri antes de irem. Andem logo!"

Saíram de lá, e antes de separarem, ouviram ao longe os sons da discussão de Schöen e Lacrima.

"Crianças!" Isabeau exclamou. A reação do rapaz foi estremecer ao ouvir a voz de Pavão. Ela estava no Santuário? A outra notou o temor dele e riu.

"Ainda com medo dela?"

Ele assentiu.

"Na verdade, não é medo... Mas a provocação dela me irrita por demais. Sem falar nas tentativas dela de me embonecar e descobrir meu gênero."

A ruiva ficou tentada a perguntar qual era o sexo dele, mas conteve-se. Não era hora de intimidades. Ouviu gritos e preocupou-se. Já começaram a matar os servos?

"Yahiko. Cuide desta briguinha. Buscarei as nossas armaduras e iremos ao Santuário. No caminho te contarei a respeito da missão."

O loiro suspirou e foi em direção aos berros. Teria mesmo de confrontar Schöen? Caminhou até a abadia de Pingüim, não vendo nenhum sinal de alguma pessoa morta. Ainda.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Schöen e Lacrima ainda discutiam, ignorando o grande número de servos que se afastavam. Era perigoso quando os dois guerreiros brigavam, pois quando a coisa era séria a perda de criados do Santuário da Deusa do Casamento era praticamente inevitável.

"Incompetente! Mal sabe andar direito!" A loira reclamou.

"Acho que você não pode falar sobre competência, Pavão." O outro retrucou.

"O que quer dizer com isto?!" Angelu não podia ver o rosto dela, mas sabia que suas feições espremiam raiva. Sorriu.

"Estou dizendo que você, ao invés de matar o passarinho logo, começou a se divertir com o cavaleiro e a deixou escapar. Inútil." Bufou.

"Posso dizer o mesmo de você!" Ela rebateu. Um servo percebeu que estava muito próximo dos dois, correu na direção oposta, tentando evitar ser flagelado. Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Angelu ignorava os criados desesperados, caminhando – e discutindo – com Schwarz em direção à abadia de Pingüim onde adentraram.

"Se você tivesse cumprido sua função e matado a garota, nós não precisaríamos ter ido ao maldito Santuário de Athena!" Ela reclamou novamente.

"Admito que falhei da primeira vez, mas tendo um peso morto como você ao meu lado só poderia acontecer isso!" Já dentro da abadia, ignorando completamente o fato de estar sendo seguido pela loira, Angelu começa a retirar sua armadura manualmente. Ela não se abalou.

"NÃO ME CULPE POR SUA INCOMPETÊNCIA, IMBECIL!!" A amazona berrou, recriminando-o. Foi a gota d'água para Angelu. Estava cansando, frustrado (mas morreria antes de admitir isso para ela) e com indícios de dor de cabeça. Estavam em seu território, pelo amor de Hera! Não iria agüentar mais desaforos vindo de Pavão.

"Então? Não vai falar nada, projeto de pássaro?" Ela se aproximou, estranhando o repentino silêncio de Pingüim que se limitava a massagear as têmporas. Famosas últimas palavras.

"Já que insiste..." Surpreendendo Schwarz, agarrou-a pelo pescoço que, instintivamente, tentou se desvencilhar, arranhando o rosto do cavaleiro. O gesto apenas aumentou a fúria dele, que deu um estrondoso tapa em sua face esquerda, tão forte que arrancou a máscara do rosto da amazona.

Schöen ficou um momento em choque antes de dirigir-lhe um olhar cheio de ódio e colocou uma das mãos no rosto ardido. Furiosa retirou o leque da armadura, mas o outro não se deu o trabalho de vestir sua armadura outra vez, limitou-se a lançar um olhar desafiador à amazona. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada antes que a situação saísse do controle. A essa altura, os arredores da abadia de Pingüim estavam desertos, não havia mais servos por perto. Yahiko sentiu o elevar dos cosmos e resolveu apressar o passo. Não iria ser nada bom se eles se matassem...

Após uma breve corrida Yahiko adentrou a abadia. Aparentemente os cosmos dos dois tinham se acalmado, o que o aliviava, mas ao ver o leque de Schöen, com as lâminas sujas de sangue, jogado no chão, e vários móveis danificados preocupação novamente se instala. Por Hera, teriam finalmente se matado? Não, pensou friamente ao examinar o castigado salão. Ainda conseguia sentir fracamente a cosmo-energia de ambos.

Seguindo as marcas de sangue e destruição avançou com cuidado até o que seria o quarto de Angelu (as abadias basicamente mantinham a mesma estrutura, com apenas algumas mudanças na decoração).Então, ouviu gemidos que pareciam ser... Ofensas? Ainda discutiam? Mesmo depois de todo o estrago ainda tinham forças para brigar?

Com todo o cuidado encostou o ouvido na porta. Definitivamente, eram as vozes de ambos. Aparentemente ainda trocavam farpas, mas pelo cansaço de suas vozes era só isso a briga se reduzira: um combate verbal. Respirou profundamente para ter coragem de abrir a porta, e rezou para que não estivesse enganado.

Infelizmente suas preces não foram atendidas. Esperava encontrar ambos caídos e cobertos de ferimentos, mas a visão que lhe chegou aos olhos definitivamente não lembrava em nada nenhuma das possibilidades de desfecho imaginadas para uma discussão entre Pavão e Pingüim. Angelu e Schöen estavam sim caídos e feridos, mas de uma maneira que Yahiko jamais imaginaria nem em seus piores pesadelos.

Após alguns instantes eles notam a presença de Yahiko e, sem interromper suas atividades, o encaram levemente curiosos.

"Ah... Ah..." diante do olhar tranqüilo de ambos Colibri ficou ainda mais constrangido "Sch-Schöen, Lacrima... Err- H-hipólita-san pediu que vocês m-me explicassem a-a situação do Santuário de Athena... Por-Porque eu não estava aqui e..."

"Já entendemos, Yahikozinho. Mas agora vaza." Schöen disse o mesmo tempo em que Angelu perguntou: "Você tem certeza que precisa saber disso agora e pela nossa boca?!"

"Er... Não... Já estou indo... err..." Schneider saiu dali rapidamente antes que tivesse que trocar mais uma embaraçosa palavra com os dois.

"Idiota inconveniente..." resmungou o Pingüim voltando suas atenções novamente à amazona

"Ah, eu gosto dele..." defendeu Pavão brincando com os cabelos do outro.

"E está fazendo o quê comigo, sua...?" Ofendeu-se.

"Matando o tempo." – respondeu Schöen com um sorriso.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hipólita estava sentada no Trono de Hera, meditando. Estava fazendo a melhor estratégia possível para trazer a traidora, embora fossem previsíveis os acontecimentos futuros. Não era preciso ser a Sacerdotisa da Deusa para adivinhá-los. Pela força ou não, Taria cumpriria seu Destino. Apesar de algumas intervenções, os planos de seu tio estavam sendo cumpridos.

"Logo, logo..." Sorriu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Puevo!**

**Hablas Spañol? No?**

**Então voltemos ao português u.u**

**Após vários contratempos (leia-se: férias... XD) o capítulo saiu!**

**Agora, os nomes dos novos inimigos:**

Yahiko Komoridami Schneider – Cavaleiro (err...) de Colibri.

Isabeau Chevalier – Amazona de Águia.

**Espero que estejam gostando da história **

**Dedico este capítulo à ZiegfriedAenslaed, DarkRose (os dois por me ajudarem com as cenas Schöen e Lacrima), K-chan LP (darling!) e minha mana, que apesar de não acompanhar, betou!**

**Nos vemos no próximo?\o (que eu espero não demorar tanto quanto este?)**


End file.
